Most if not all U.S. states levy use taxes on commercial truck traffic based at least in part on miles traveled. Truckers and trucking companies are therefore required to keep careful records of routes and mileage in order to substantiate tax payments and filings. It is known to use an automated position tracking system, such as a global positioning system (GPS) or other suitable-vehicle locating system, to track the vehicle's position automatically. These systems provide an electronic data set that can be used to help determine a truck's route and mileage through any particular state in which it is traveling. In addition, fuel purchase records are also available in electronic form and can also be used to assist in establishing a truck's route and positions at various times. It is also known to use both of these forms of records in combination to establish a truck's route. Further, records kept manually in the truck's log, or dispatcher records that may be available in electronic form, are also used to help establish or validate a truck's route.